Baking sheets have long been widely and commonly used for supporting food products such as pre-baked food during the baking process. Patented designs include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,279,771; and those in foreign Patents GB 2,154,860; EP 278055; DE 3832524.
Traditional baking sheets, however, pose handling problems after being exposed to high temperatures since they do not permit direct contact. In addition, with traditional baking sheets it is very difficult to place the sheet in an oven when it has cookie dough on it. In such case, the user generally must use a griddle or a metal tray. Many of the above references disclose enhanced baking sheets, for instance baking sheets adaptable to different widths, having an air pocket between the food product and the baking sheet, or eliminating the need for greasing the surface prior to baking. Nevertheless, there still is a need for a baking sheet enhanced to allow easy handling immediately following exposure to high temperatures as well as proper storage. There also is the need for a baking sheet that can be easily partially or completely removed from an oven for various purposes, such as to monitor baking status.